This specification relates to identifying objects in images.
Image classification systems can identify objects in images, i.e., classify input images as including objects from one or more object categories. Some image classification systems use one or more neural networks to classify an input image.
Neural networks are machine learning models, implemented on one or more computers, that employ one or more model layers to predict an output for a received input. Some neural networks include one or more hidden layers in addition to an input layer and an output layer. The output of each hidden layer is used as input to the next layer in the network, i.e., the next hidden layer or the output layer. In some neural networks, an output of a hidden layer may also be used as an input to the layer itself or to a layer other than the next layer in the network. Each layer of the network generates an output from a received input in accordance with current values of a respective set of parameters.